Family or More
by Starry.Dreamer.kitten
Summary: Don't know the rating fully so rated T just to be polite, sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Rose Elliott, I am the queen of Edolas I have long blue hair, brown eyes, and a flat chest compared to most, I wear a long pink dress and pink high heels I do not use any magic weapons. Today was going normal until about an hour ago, an Anima opened up causing my daughter to go missing as well as a local girl they are about the same age, My daughter is a year old her name is Levi. Right now I am walking around to avoid crying my eyes out at the loss of my daughter, I am walking around town to see if anything else has changed. I find a female blue haired baby I look around and find a lady with blue hair. I walk up to the lady and ask "Would you raise this orphan?"

the lady bows down to me and smiles "I would love to, I've always wanted a child but I could never produce one of my own."

I smile and say "I will do the paperwork for you just give me a name for her."

"Levi Ice."

I smile and start walking to the castle where I would then do the paperwork that had to be done. About half way home I hear a baby crying where I then investigate to find a small blonde baby girl in the middle of an alley way. I pick the blond baby up and start asking people around me if they wanted to raise her, but nobody seemed interested in her. I take he back with me to the castle and walk up to my husband "We have a new child, Anima sucked up Levi but I found this baby girl on my way home. I also found anther but I found someone else who wanted to raise her, but I couldn't find someone to take her."

My husband then says "Lets keep her and raise her in Levi's place."

"I think that is a good Idea, that way Jellal won't get lonely." I say.

He replies "I want the name to start with a L still though but not Levi."

I then suggest "How about Lucy?"

I do not own Fairy Tail


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy pov 6 years old now

I run up to my brother giving him a toothy grin while saying "Can we practice sparring together today?" I know dad doesn't approve of me learning how to fight, but I want to just in case plus I like spending time with my big brother.

"No, today I will teach you some swords fighting."

At his words I smile happily and hug him. I run off to my classes in history and then my classes on etiquette. After lunch I slip outside and meet Jellal by our favourite Sakura tree, and hum my favourite song that he taught me. I see him walk out of the grounds where I follow him, I see him go off property where I stop following him. I wait for three days at the edge only leaving for what I have to, he comes back bandaged up and with an exceed. I hug both of them slightly crying, holding most of my emotion in. I soon become good friends with the exceed and we train together, the two of them would teach me after lunch when I have free times between my classes for about a month before we are discovered by their combat teacher who initially asks "What are you doing?"

"I asked them to teach me so I could defend myself from any attackers, dad won't let me learn, please don't tell him."

"I won't tell him." and in my head I finish saying "_but I will persuade him to let you openly take combat since you have a valid point there._"

The instructor leaves and we continue to practice and they continue to teach me. At super I am surprised when my dad announces "Lucy you will now be taking combat classes with Jellal and the exceed." I smile and look at them, they are also smiling he then continues "You will also learn how to use different magic items, you will no longer have after lunch as free time as you will also be learning how to control money and the people in this kingdom along with Jellal your brother."

For the next month the days went like breakfast, history, geography, etiquette, languages, lunch, combat every other day and Magic items the other days, business, dinner, astronomy then I would sneak out to relax and explore for a few hours then go to sleep in my room.

After a month I found this cool animal at night after my astronomy class, so now every night it would show me a different world and how to use Magic in that world.

When I turned seven there was this new girl in the training, we don't get along very well she likes my brother and is always taking him places while I am stuck in classes, I no longer have to take etiquette classes which makes me happy. During the time I had etiquette classes I now hang out with PantherLily who cheers me up, the last time I talked to my brother since she arrived other than at the table for a hello was three months ago.

I finally have enough of her, I pull my brother into a hug and demand of her "Let me talk to my big brother sometimes girl, I miss him I only get to see him for an hour in all my day and during that time you always take him away! I miss him let me talk to my own brother!"

After my out burst both look at me I have tears in my eyes and my eyes were clouded over with emotion she simply says "No, your lying you can see him any time I always see you here you never leave."

this time Jellal specks up "She is my sister not a random girl who sneaks in here just to see me, I never even knew she had an hour free time in her day, I will spend the hour with my sister she lives here so of coarse she is here every day even when sick, I miss her as well I can't talk to her until about midnight where by then I am tired and in bed."

At this the red head says "But I always see her wondering around at about one in the morning disappearing until about three in the morning."

I then say "I explore the area because I am kept locked up in this place for almost the whole day, I only get to come outside for my hour break plus for combat and astronomy."

At this Jellal speaks up "don't go to far there is a dangerous animal in the forest, it is very big and scary"

I pick up a piece of paper and draw my animal friend and say "Like this?"

They both look at the drawing and Jellal says "Like that, but how did you know?"

I shrug and say "It's the only thing other than Lily who talks to me these days, he's super friendly he's taught me many things about this place called Earthland."

Jellal smiles and says "Only you would make friends with him, everyone else he has attacked saying he doesn't like Edolas people."

"But he likes me." I protest.

Thats when mommy came out, I run up and hug her when she asks "Lucy tomorrow during your hour of spare time please come to my room, I have something to tell you, Jellal you are to come to."

I happily say "Yes, mom." she smiles and Jellal nods.

I walk back over and pick up PantherLily seeing as a storm was headed this way and say "There is a storm coming within a few hours, it feels like a thunder storm."

At this everyone looks at me and mom asks "How can you tell that?"

I point to some clouds in the far distance and say "I can see the thunder, and the wind is blowing in this direction."

They all look at me confused, I shrug and cuddle Lily who seems confused as well. Then the red head says "We don't see anything."

I shrug again and say "My eyes are stronger then most because I use them in the dark more often than you guys." I walk away since it was time for lunch and wash up. It was about three hours later and it started to pour down rain, I walk up to the redhead who is soaked and say "Told you so." I then get her some dry clothes from my room and give them to her.

As I walk away she asks "Where are you going?"

Her question is answered by my dad "To her next class, Magic items." the red head looks pissed and my dad continues "Come on Lucy, I will be teaching you today, so be a good girl to your father."

I smile and say "Yes dad." the rest of the day was boring until I sot to see my animal friend who shows me Fairy Tail. I wanted to go to that place and learn freedom.

That night I ask "What is your name and what are you?"

"I am Loki, I was born here however on the most part grew up on that other place I keep on showing you, as for what I am, I am a dragon" I nod then leave heading back to the castle to get a few hours of sleep.

The next day was boring until I got to my mothers room where Jellal was already waiting for me, I smile and walk up to him hugging him lightly. I then hug my mom, I sit down and ask "Why did you want to speak with us?"

"Well I wanted to let you know that you are adopted, we found you after an anima hit, meaning I adopted you. I'm not sure what is causing them I think my husband has something to do with it, I know they absorb Earthland magic, therefore that being said I also believe you are from Earthland however being transferred here at such a young age I don't know what type of magic you would have." she tells us.

I then say "I don't know what type I would of known, but I know what I would use now. I am happy that anima sucked me up or I would of never gotten to meet Jellal or you, otherwise I would be a Heartfelt, I wish to keep the last name Elliott, if I may."

"We would be honoured if you kept our last name, also you don't have a middle name, so when you go back home you can use whatever you wish."

I smile and say "Do you want me to find out about anima, I know this castle and almost every room in it except for a couple where I couldn't open. I figured they wanted to people to stay out of them but I can still get in them if you want me to."

"I will leave that up to you, but there is something important I must tell you." at this we look up ate her and show that we are listening "I have developed Cancer and am dying, I don't how long I am going to live."

"I understand, I will get the information to you as soon as I can." I say hiding my shock, and sadness.

Jellal then says "I will do what I can as well."

We were excused however I stayed for a couple minutes waiting for him to leave then say "I am a Dragon Slayer Loki the old dragon who hates Edolas has been teaching me using a telepathic instructions. Also I know that anima can only be shut down by three people Faust, Jellal, and Byro I don't know if you can. I know where it is I just don't want him hurt, I love him more than anything and am willing to do anything to keep him safe, he saved me at one point from myself."

"Why did you not say anything before?" she asks.

"If I had he would gotten hurt it requires a great amount of will power. He needs a real reason to want to shut the thing off, he could die if it's not done properly." I tell her.

"Do you know how to turn it on and off?" she asks.

"No, I only know how to improperly turn it off. I am going to spy next time he turns it on and off." I inform her.

She nods then asks "Do you know when he enters and where he enters?"

I then say "Yes I do, his closet is his entrance to the room also there is an anther entrance I will get the information for you, however it won't be until next year probably."

She takes this information in and says "If you get caught he will kill you or try to kill you."

I simply nod and say "I've been in there many times I know the place inside and out, also I have a place where I can go if I am caught."

She nods in approval and asks "Where will you go if caught?"

I smile and say "one of those places where dad is going to ban, I hear they are fun also this way I can still see that bitch Knightwalker, and my exceed friend PantherLily. I will pass the information to you and PantherLily, I will need a few things though a hair pin an extra sword for Lily because I know he will one day break his, and a black outfit." she nods I leave and go to find Knightwalker who was kissing Jellal. I purposely clear my throat and say "Don't get too comfortable in public now."

The both of them blush I could see that Jellal was struggling against the kiss he finally gets enough strength to push her off of him where he disgustingly demands "I already have a girl in my mind now back off."

I laugh and say "Why would he like someone who doesn't even respect his wishes." I knew she already had kissed half the army her age, she might be older but doesn't mean I'll respect her if she goes after my brother.

I smirk as she says "At least I don't try to sleep with my own family member."

I reply to Knightwalker by saying "At least I am faithful to only one guy, unlike you who kisses any cute guys in your sight I still have virgin lips unlike yours." at this Jellal laughs I then say "Unfortunately for me I can't continue to insult you Knightwalker, I have to go to my next period with my dad."

I walk away when she mumbles something like "I will win his heart, I won't let her be happy." I smile as I continue walking.

I clean up for dinner and change into a nice lunch dress where I put up my hair in a bun, I wasn't spoiled I worked for all the things I had in my own way. Dad would make me do errands around the castle, and mom would get me to find things and spy on people. I polity entered and kept my mouth shut as Knightwalker was eating with us, I ate with a lot of grace and elegance, I followed all the proper rules while she is here. My dad smiles as I do so and says to Knightwalker "You should learn some manners from her, she is perfect with her manners today."

Knightwalker glares at me and mummers "Show off." I smile evilly while my dad isn't looking at me and stick out my tongue at her quickly but return to my "sweet" self as soon as my dad turns back. My mom laughs silently at me and I feel Jellal's hand rubbing circles on my leg. I smile at Jellal and he smiles back I liked him a lot more than anyone.

That night I follow dad undetected into the control room for anima I record how he turns it on while hiding in a small spot nobody ever notices, and slip out before they notice, I leave the recorder there for the month while I start learning as much as possible. I never show Knightwalker how much I have learned I know all her moves, and battle strategies and counter strategies. The only ones who know how good I am are PantherLily and Jellal. At the end of the month I change batteries and films I then copy several copies of what I have and start making one into a movie where I hide the remaining of them I give one to Lily, one to mom, I give on to Loki knowing no one would ever dare take it from him, I hide one in Fairy Tail without them knowing, and I hide two more around town in boxes. I train double hours with Loki learning defence offence and healing self and others also ways of altering my hearing, smelling, and how far I could see. It continued on like this until just before my tenth birthday.

I am a week away from turning ten and thats when the most important female in my life passes on from cancer, my mom. It was now the day of my birthday and instead of having a party I was stuck at a funeral, I don't mind though because it is my moms Rose's funeral, I get to see her one last time on my birthday. That night Jellal also leaves though an anima, I wanted to die at that point so for the next three years I lived practically with Loki as Faust kicked me out of the castle I still slipped in once a month changing the batteries and tapes in my spare time I cut out any blank time and anytime he is just sitting on his chair crying unless he says something. After three years I join Fairy Tail as Loki had disappeared into thin air.

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

I am now thirteen and was a high rank member of Fairy Tail, when I was fourteen I became master of the guild after the real master died, also it was that year guilds became banned, I already had this girl who I didn't like make us a transportation device. After that I was always having battles with Knightwalker who everyone bur me called her the Fairy hunter I knew she was just trying to hunt me, I also knew I was wounding her pride as I would never fight her fully, she noticed it when I was about sixteen. When I was sixteen I found this guy named Natsu he is extremely shy, I drag him in the building where he slowly opens as I torture him everyday. I like to fight most people don't come near me, I get alone very well with Wendy, and Sherry from anther guild who soon closes down. I always acted like a bitch and enjoy torturing Natsu, as being he is a scaredy cat sometimes I would just run from Nightwalker usually in the spring time where nobody messed with me. Every once and awhile me and PantherLily would spar and I would give him a tape to put in his storage, we are still go friends and I purposely hold back on him as he holds back on me.

I am now seventeen and an anima appears, I think nothing of it knowing it was probably wasn't bringing Jellal back to me. It was anther normal day until I find two people and two exceed sneaking around my guild I attack them without warning noticing one was Natsu who has been missing for a few weeks I hug him soon after he asks "Why the hell are you hugging me Luce?"

At him calling me this I use one of my moves on him and say "You know better than to call me Luce, I hate that name almost as much as Erza hates me!"

I smell Knightwalker coming this way and yell "The Fairy hunter is coming this way, Levi get us out of here!"

Levi growls and starts to activate the teleporter I yell "Grab hold of something, we are getting out of here!" everyone grabs ahold of something and I distract Knightwalker as the pinky watches in horror as we spar I jump in the guild and we teleport somewhere safe.

I ask "What is your story, who are you if you are not my little wimp Natsu?"

"I am Natsu Dragoneel, and this is Happy my cat, the blue haired girl is Wendy, and her cat is Carla. My whole guild Fairy Tail was sucked up by a white light called anima and they are now in danger of being killed."

"Ah, that is why you have exceeds with you, I'm sorry but I won't bow to your race Happy or Carla I don't care if you are the only race that have magic in your bodies, I see you as an equal so don't be offended."

They look at me and then Carla says "Blondie you haven't told us your name and could you please explain what you mean."

Welcome to Edolas, the counter Earthland everything here is close to opposite of that of Earthland. As you have noticed Erza is the Fairy hunter, she mainly hunts me though because I hold a very large secret that I have to find this worlds Jellal to tell. I am Lucy Rose Ashely, exceeds in this world are thought of as the higher being because their queen has some type of power, I despise her with much passion although not more than Knightwalker known as Erza or Fairy hunter because of my history with her."

They leave I follow in shadows realizing they had no weapons and good thing I did because one of our frogs thought of making them snack until I interfered bringing my whip down on it. I lead them to town where I et the idiot and the cute girl a weapon where we get surrounded by soldiers one of them shouts "There she is! Get the girl." I get ready to run but the little girl blows us away instead of the soldiers.

We run into a look a like of me where I realize she is the Edolas version of me who has been living on Earthland. I watch as see calls on this human scorpion and I step in front of her and grab her and pull her into our hiding spot they think we moved on. Once the soldiers are gone I ask her "How can you use magic, your not suppose to."

"There is this guy from my guild who gave me a pill which allows me to use magic here." she explains.

I then say "Thats not what I mean, I mean how can you use magic at all, or can you only use very little after tons of practice?"

"I have been practicing since I was five." the real Edolas Lucy tells me.

I sigh this girl is dense almost as much as her partner, I lead them somewhere they can easily get to the capital city and tell Lucy "You may want to hide yourself Lucy, if you look like me you will catch lots of unwanted attention especially if you are planning to go with him. I have a bounty on my head by the king, I need to find someone with those pills you are talking about."

I do not own Fairy Tail


	4. Chapter 4

I then put a cape on and disappear. I walk to capital city and find a male that looks like my friend where I ask "Who are you with, and is your name Gajeel."

The man turns and looks at me and says "I am looking for my guild Fairy Tail, we got sucked up by a white light. Who are you before I tell you my name."

I smile and take off my hood and say "I am Lucy Ashely, pleased to meet you Gajeel of Earthland. Welcome to Edolas, my home for the last 16 out of 17 years of my life."

He looks at me then says "Do you know where I can find my guild?"

I shake my head yes and say "I will help you if you help me."

He then asks "What did you need help with?"

"I need to find someone, the guy from Earthland called Mystogan."

"Deal, you help me first though."

"No I need to find this person first, I need one of those balls he has so that I can help you get to them plus I need to find Jellal Elliot."

he frowns then I put my hood on saying "No help from me if you don't take me to him, I even know how to save them." at this he grunts then sniffs the air, leading me to the capital after an hour we find the guy.

I walk up to him and ask "Do you have anymore of those pills and have you ever seen a Jellal Elliot?" at this he looks at me with surprise in his eyes.

He leads us to an alley way and takes off his mask, I gasp in surprise and hug him. I then say "Well do you have any of those balls I have a promise to keep." he hands over a small container I pop one in my mouth and smile "This feels so much better, let's go free your friends." I lead him to the town centre and say "This Lacrima is your friends using Dragon Slayer magic you can release them."

He smiles and then starts attacking it using his Dragon Slayer magic, I pull out my claws and start helping him only when he isn't looking. We manage to free half of the guild I take them to a hiding place while he continues to attack the Lacrima. When there is about a quarter of it left I see Faust coming out to give a speech I grab Gajeel and we hide as I fill them in on what is happening I give two of them a pill each and they run off.

I then hear their plan and reveal myself while smirking and yell "I'm right here your traitor of a daughter who you ordered for everyone to hunt."

everyone looks at me the army starts to circle around me I see Jellal Earthland part and smirk, I then jump onto the closest building making everyone chase me, even the king himself is chasing me leaving the Lacrima open. Gajeel takes advantage of this and finishes the job, I lead the crowd on catch a falling Lucy, and we then disappear out of view. I walk back in a cape and find a still stunned Jellal and drag him over to his counter part where I say to the counter part "I can let you live here as long as I can replace your magic with memories and knowledge, you would get a version of Erza all over you."

He smiles and says "What about him?" pointing to the Edolas Jellal.

"I will give him your power and he will come to Earthland because I know he wants to be free, and besides I want him to be with me, after he completely shuts off and destroys anima I will be forced to go live on Earthland."

Jellal Elliot then asks "What happened after I left?" I then explained everything I could to him.

I see Gajeel fighting PantherLily, where i walk over and ask "What's going on?"

Lily answers my question "He's trying to make me his cat."

I get angered by the answer and yell "Like bloody Hell he'll make you his cat, he will have to fight me first!" They all look at me, where I say "He is my cat, also my best friend."

At that being said Gajeel attacks me, I side step and dodge and attack him with my dragon claws, I grow my wings and fly into the sky using it to my advantage dodging his attacks and attacking him with my whip which cuts though with little difficulty, I use anything and everything to my advantage very rarely using magic to attack him, I defeat him within minutes and release my wings and say "I win you can't have PantherLily." he growls and I smirk.

I walk over and pick the smaller version of PantherLily up cuddling him like the old days.

I do not own Fairy Tail


	5. Chapter 5

Someone puts their hands on my shoulders gently and starts to rub them in a good way. I look up to see my favourite Jellal above me, I relax and smile warmly at him. Jellal smiles back just as warmly and leans down biting the edge of my ear and sucking on it slightly. I break the mood by asking "Lily can you go get the movie I asked you to hide for me?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes." he tells me.

as we wait for Lily to come back I fill them in on my plans. "I will be joining Fairy Tail, but I also will be keeping an eye out for my friend Loki he is a dragon, he taught me magic while here during the night. Also I plan on joining a team although I don't know which one and I wanna look far a girl named Levi."

"You mean the little book worm in our guild who was kinda found in the middle of a dark alleyway?" Gajeel asks me.

"Sure we'll say her. Do you know her?"

"I kinda do, you and her were best friends back on Earthland." Gajeel informs me,

"Can you take me to her I want to meet her, I wanna see what Jellal's real sister looks like." I ask impatiently, the others laugh.

"I want to meet her as well if you don't mind." Jellal tells him.

Gajeel leads Jellal, Erza lover and I to Levi. I poke the girl and ask "Are you Levi?"

She nods her head yes, I then smile where Jellal says "Nice to meet you sister." at this everyone there looks surprised I then explain everything to everyone about the past and who her mother is.

We head back and wait only a few more minutes before Lily gets back, I then lead them somewhere and show them all the tape with all the plans and whats happened in his point of view. They all looked at me differently Jellal proud, Gajeel looked like he was changing his opinion of me, Erza lover looked at me purely shocked, PantherLily with excitement. PantherLily broke the silence "How the hell did you get in that place I can't even get in there and I have always been smaller." I simply pull out a bobby pin and demonstrate on the closest door. The lot of them laugh and I grin proudly, I walk into the room wondering what was in there and Jellal follows me, once we get out of hearing range he pulls me into an embrace and whispers into my ear "I want you to join me in Fairy Tail as a team, I want to be with you." I cuddled up close to him as he starts rubbing my back, he whispers into my ear "I love you." I never get to answer back because he exits the room too quickly.

I do not own Fairy Tail


	6. Chapter 6

I feel the tears start to build up as I exit the room, PantherLily is gone I knew where he was going. I glare at Erza lover and put my finger tips on his head and chant a Magic spell making his body switch with Jellal's body meaning he no longer had magic and I copied Jellal's memories and gave them to the new Edolas version of him and made him follow me into the battle field where I walk to the two fighting Erzas I call out "Knightwalker you can have Jellal he clearly like you better however I want to fight you without holding back this time."

Both girls look down at me I pick up a sword and smirk Knightwalker attacks me I dodge and start nimbly dodging showing her I was more agile then her, I then start attacking her each of my blows hit where I wanted them to showing I clear control, I use the sword and cut cleanly though hers, I show her up in every way making them both look like fools in the end I say "I have been holding back ever since we met each other, I hated you so much the first year I'm glad I'm finally going home where I can rest peacefully knowing I won in the end, I finally get to see my homeland, Earthland where I can see what Loki was talking about, I will finally be free from you. Every day you sought me out to fight when you had a chance of making friends with me you blew it because of your pride I seen that much I held back to give you more to fight for." I then leave and watch from afar, watch her kiss him and while the other attacks her I laugh then head off to the castle.

I walk into the castle grab my Jellal and pick up Lily, I take them to the anima room without getting caught, I picklock it and show them in. I watch them attempt of shut it off and then stop them and step behind Jellal and guild his hands, when I first started he is blushing I then say "Don't feel embarrassed I'm still the same person I won't bite you." at this he says "I just feel slightly uncomfortable you can turn off the machine if you want to."

I smile and start to turn off the machine hitting all the right places while yelling over to PantherLily to hit certain button, we get the machine off I then tell them "We need to destroy it, there is no way to completely turn it off, it has a self timer."

We then combine out attacks and destroy it leaving nothing left. I smile and say "PantherLily will you join our team when we get home, you will have to come to Earthland anyways."

"Only because you and Jellal asked me to."

we laugh at this, teasing him lightly by saying "I knew you loved me, but not this much."

I laugh as see my counter part get friendly with the pink Dragon Slayer and walk over to them where I say to her "Are you going to stay in Earthland or stay home on Edolas?"

"I'll stay here I want to meet my real parents, and the people who raised you."

I smile and say "Welcome home to Edolas, I lived in the castle till I was ten I worked as much as possible to gain money I trained with Erza Knightwalker, whom I call slut and everything because she is, my foster brother Jellal. After I was kicked out due to me spying on Faust my adoptive dad for my mom who died of cancer I lived and trained in the wild until I was thirteen where I joined Fairy Tail a legal guild a year later guilds became banned, I love Levi but act if I don't because she is the real princess's counter part. At fourteen I became Fairy Tail master, I love everyone there but acted like a bitch so they didn't figure out who I was. My best friends are Igneel, Matelicanna and the scardycat Natsu, I always get along with Gajeel who is a reporter but everyone hates him because he tells them the truth, I am loved by all the guilds and I am good friends with Sherry. Got it?"

"Gajeel attacked me and calls me names, I am physically weak however am emotionally strong, I liked Natsu who has Happy as an Exceed that is annoying and calls me heavy, I used celtic magic and I loved all my spirits who I will give to you, I hate sherry because she is annoying I like Wendy as a friend I get along with Levi who is my best friend, I am a writer I also am like the child of the group everyone watches over me."

I like this Natsu, he is brave however I don't like how he can't stand transportation but I can understand him not liking the things, I have my own ways of dealing with motion sickness."

I feel two strong arms wrap around me and see two very shocked faces "How do you know Mystogan?" both of them ask.

"I will tell you later but for now I need Natsu for something." I say.

Jellal finishes "We need you to cause some damage where the original Earthland Jellal will take control and 'save' them and then become king."

Natsu runs off into the distance and starts to randomly smash things and spout nonsense I cuddle up to Jellal as I watch the original Earthland Jellal pretend to beat Natsu up. We are all transported back to Earthland, Lisanna says goodbye to Fairy Tail and I am now slightly confused but don't care I grab Lily as Gajeel tries to get him and we all end up back at a interesting place with many people near by.

"That's Earthland Fairy Tail." Jellal says practically reading my thoughts but I was more interested in other things.

I do not own Fairy Tail


	7. Chapter 7

I wonder around and explore not caring who was staring at me, Jellal notices and starts to explain things where I simply yawn, he sighs then grabs my hand and leads me somewhere. I wince at how noisy it is, it hurts my ears I cry out in pain making everyone look at me, I continue to cover my ears. They slowly understand, Jellal takes me to someone who is old and powerful, when the man reaches out I jump back on impulse glaring manically at him. Jellal pats me on the head I glare at him where he simply says "Lucy meet Makarov the master, master meet Lucy my childhood friend who my mother took in." I sniff him making sure he is safe, I cautiously step forward and continue to glare at him but with less hostility.

"Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asks.

"I would love to, I'm out of practice on my magic though so I want to fight someone."

"Where and what colour of stamp did you want?" he asks me.

"Navy blue, Right shoulder." I simply reply.

A circle of magic appears around me and engulfs me, it changes me I now have long Navy blue hair, two beautiful wings one black one white they are angelic like, I am the same hight as Jellal and am wearing a long dress that matches my hair the dress flows to my ankles and spits on the side to reveal a white under piece, it is lose and very comfortable to move around in, I have combat boots on and on my thighs I have hidden weapons. On my back between my wings I have a quiver and a sheathed sword, the handle is black with a sapphire gem on the end, my bow that fits in the quiver is pure white with black, white arrows sometimes a mix of both is on the arrows. I also have a black cape with a hood, two silver bracelets and two white gold ones between my two wrists, a silver satin ribbon with a small bell on the front, a magic charm bracelet on my ankle with a few different symbols that formed into different things.

"Well this is different." Jellal states.

I love my new looks, and continue to look for smaller unnoticed things, I find a tattoo on my left leg near my ankle and see it is of a dragon it circles my ankle, I smile and say "I like the changes, it's very me."

"you can call me Gramps or master." Makarov says.

He then calls Mira in, I then comment "Well this is a nice change, I still find it hilarious that Gray is a stripper and the water mage now chases him. My stamp goes on my right shoulder near my breast Mira in Navy blue."

Mira looks at me with a funny expression, I shrug she then proceeds to put the stamp on me. I hug Jellal and kiss him on the cheek over the bandanna, he blushes and I day "What? am I too much for you"

He nervously laugh sand then says "I could never get enough of you, in all my years I always wanted to see you, dad kept you away from me on purpose so I wouldn't give my heart to you or yours to me."

"Well he failed as being you have mine even before you knew it." I reply.

He blushes and Gramps then says "Will you be forming a team then?"

I nod and say "Also Pantherlily will be joining into our team, he is my exceed as much as he is Mystogan's."

The said exceed comes bouncing in running from lightning I pick him up and hug him cuddling him and then have Mira stamp his back and then we excuse ourselves I find Gray and Natsu fighting which amuses me, I spot Edolas Levi and Gajeel eyeing her. I slip beside Earthland Gajeel and give him a bone crushing hug, everyone stares at me even Gajeel himself is staring at me. I laugh and say "Think of it as a thanks."

I do not own Fairy Tail


	8. Chapter 8

I shrug and look around finding nobody I clean the rest of the washroom, I then get an idea "Open the gate of Leo the Lion!"

"How may I be of ser... Who the are you?" Leo asks.

I smirk and say "I believe you already know that answer."

He laughs and says "I should know but I can't see you from the stars for some reason."

I smirk and say "I am Lucy, the real Earthland Lucy. Before you were serving Edolas version of Lucy, I son't know much about you spirits but I know you and Aquarius were Lucy's closest spirits. I give you all permission to appear whenever you want as long as you do not flirt with me or interfere with my plans or who I am fighting unless I call on you."

"What can I do for you?" he asks.

I smile and ask "The question is what can I do for you?"

he laughs, and then asks "What did you call me here for?"

I smirk and say "Take whatever you want from this house, you spirits of hers get first rights to the stuff."

He is taken back but smiles he starts picking stuff up and putting things in a box I kneel beside Jellal and shake him gently which wakes him. I run my hand though his hair after removing his facial covering and kiss his forehead, I pick him up and take him to the bed and ask "What got into you?"

he blushes and says "The thing you gave me was instructions on how to use those wrapped things you showed me which are tampons."

I call on anther key which happens to be a pink haired maid who asks "What can I do for you hime? Wait who are you?"

"I am your new owner, get the story from Leo the lion for now though help clean out this place from your previous master you may keep anything you wish to have."

We clean the place up but before they leave Leo says "Are you going to make contracts with us or not?"

I raise an eyebrow and state "I won't call you often so I find no need to, just tell me a day in advance if you don't wish to be called on."

They look at me and Leo asks "Are you sure that's what you want?"

I then ask "Is there any reason in particular you are asking?"

Leo nods his head yes I raise an eyebrow and glare softly "Most of us have a busy time table is the spirit realm, you should at least ask us."

I shrug and say "I don't like to fight when I do it's strategically with my magic I was taught not handed."

Leo looks surprised and says "Do as you please, I am available every day but the first and last day of each month."

I am available any time you need me hime."

I become slightly agitated and ask "Do not call me princess or any similar names, I know I was a princess that does not mean I am one now."

Both look at me and nod, "What can I call you?"

"Lucy is fine, if you want to call me anything other than that call me little dragon or misfit." I say.

Leo then says "Call me Loke."

I narrow my eyes and respond "It sounds too much like my magic teachers name so I refuse to, I will call you lion or kitty cat but not Loke."

He looks at me and asks "Who taught you magic?"

"My teacher is Loki, a full grown dragon."

Leo laughs and Virgo dismisses herself after asking for punishment, I turn back to leo and he says "Well that is interesting, now the guild has four Dragon Slayers." he says.

"No, I am not a slayer I am a Dragon Keeper higher then a God Slayer in power however I do not use much of my magic."

Leo staggers backwards as I say this and looks at me in panic, I turn to see Jellal getting up again but this time Natsu is going in for a punch at him.

I walk over and knock Natsu out and throw him outside, I then force Leo's gate close and lay in bed beside Jellal falling asleep easily for the night.

I do not own Fairy Tail


	9. Chapter 9

I yawn as I get up, I look around and finish cleaning up. I make breakfast and wake the ever sleeping Jellal "Time to get up plus you promised to show me around town and to your house."

He smiles and slowly gets up, I let him take his time as I set his stuff on the table and patiently wait for him to get up.

After we eat I clean up the area and tell the chubby landlord that everything has been done, I follow her and she smiles after seeing that everything is done properly. I take the stuff we didn't want to Fairy Tail and yell "This is Lucy's Stuff, if anyone wants it have it."

I walk over to the bar maid girl Mira and she asks "What can I get for you?"

"Something eatable and cheap." I say while slightly laughing at Natsu as he gets into a fight with Grey.

She hands me a Ceaser salad and a glass of water, I nod my in thanks and pay her. Jellal steals some of my Salad where I then glare at him who in turns asks "What? Its just some salad."

"Some salad I payed for, now you owe me some of your food." I teasingly say.

"Listen up Brats!" Gramps yells down to us as he's standing up on the second story floor railing.

I become mildly pissed as Jellal leaves and stands beside the gramps but calm down after he slightly glares at me signalling me it's okay. "In two weeks we will be holding the S- -Class Exams, I will announce who will be going them, in the mean time have fun and work hard to go to the exams." as he is saying this I choose a few jobs that a are higher paying and walk out the guild to wait for Jellal my partner.

Jellal exits the building and I hold the posters up, he staggers back a bit but says "Didn't see you there but do we have enough time for these jobs?"

I shrug and say "We could have enough time, I haven't shown them to Mira or master."

"We can do the dark guild named Malaria and the Volcanic monster around the same time, but finding a lost item that can take years." he tells me.

"All I need is to know a few things and I can track it within days within the Fiore, I have a good nose and ears if you remember correctly I even predicted a storm." I simply argued back.

"Fine let's go show master these and show that they've been taken by us."

I shrug and head back inside and tell master "Jellal and I will be taking these jobs, will be back before the exams, though i could care less about them." I then walk off after a "be safe" and copying them with magic.

I then focus my magic to my back and bring out my wings, I grab Jellal and fly towards our first stop. When we got to the volcanic region's town we rest the night and then in the morning meet the client. We gather the known strengths and weaknesses and determine that it is weakest at night as it never is active during the night and water seems to piss it off.

That night I hide my magic and acted as bait to a trapped area, when he got close I attacked with a powerful wing slash knocking him down, Jellal then used his staff to attack the volcanic monster, it uses some Lava magic which we swiftly dodge. After it attacks us I use a clean punch to break its rib cage collapsing it into it's heart killing it. I high five Jellal and we drag it back to the village nearby where they try to hold a party for us, however fail seeing as I glare at them which the then just give us a few scales of the monster, which I stored for the pink witch.

I let Jellal drag me on to the train where I try to fall asleep quickly while cuddling up on to him in attempt not to get sick, he rubs my head gently as I try to keep my senses at a human level, but fail I can still feel the train moving and smell the horrible thing, I try not to think about it but fail, I vaguely feel Jellal carry me off the train where I run to the nearest garbage pail and release my stomach contents into it. I blush as I use a tissue that magically appeared in my hand to wipe my mouth clean and ask "Can we either never use those human contraptions again or find something to keep my mind off it the horrible smelling things and the movement?" He nods his head in agreement, where I smile "Come on, let's go." he says before heading off.

I follow him obediently with my cape and hood on smiling creepily as he leads us towards the dark guild, I smile as we enter the area. I use my magic in the form of a scythe and start slaughtering them one by one thinking about some of my memories with Loki, I miss him badly but am happy I'm with my brother Jellal. Jellal was using his counter parts magic the meteorite or heavenly body magic to defeat them who had a serious face on.

The boss of the guild had the next persons item that we were to find, I yell across "Hey Mystogan, that guy has our next jobs item!" he nods signalling he heard me and picks up the pace as do I now forming a second scythe. Blood splattered all over as we massacred Malaria with only the guild master left we grin at each other momentarily.

I retract my magic and pull out a small bottle and throw it to Mystogan seeing as he is almost magically exhausted and wearing down. His eyes open a bit more for a second in recognition in seeing the bottle I gave him, he pops it open and takes a small round ball out only to put it in his mouth where he then closes the bottle and throws it back to me. I eye our opponent carefully looking for any and all weaknesses, while trying to figure out his magic. He has two guns visible with several hidden fairly well, a sword on his back under his cloak. The master says directed at Jellal "So we have a new play toy to deal with, I won't let you and that boy get away form attacking my guild."

I laugh and say "Why thank-you I didn't know I was a boy, because last I checked I was a girl."

He goes wide eyed as I prepare my sword and charge at them deflecting their magic with my sword and land a powerful hit on them, I'm not using a lot of magic I'm only using about two percent of it as my partner starts engaging in the battle, I leave the master fore last.

I smirk at him trembling in his boots, I put my sword away and attack him with my fists. I smirk as he tries desperately to land a hit on me, I am strong, smart and agile however when he goes for my partner I take the hit for him.

"I am your target not him, I know you don't like to play by the rules but I hate when people leave my battle, my pride is for defeating strong mages one on one." I pull out my bow and arrows and send one flying at him piercing his heart barely. I smile now that I was done and went to help my partner finish the rest with my sword after taking my arrow back to reuse it again and the stolen object.

I smile as we finish and head back to our hotel room, where I sleep though out the night on the windowsill, so I heal faster and restore any lost power.

In the morning I wake to he Jellal startled who's shacking slightly, I ask "What's wrong Jellal?"

"I didn't expect you to be covered by feathers or you to have your wings out and for them to be touching me." he explained.

I look behind me and shrug I then look at him who is covered in feathers and laugh hysterically "Well I could think of many reasons why my wings are out but the most logical one is very practical."

He looks at me and I laugh again before showing him his reflection where he two then laughs but asks "So why do you think they are out?"

"It's molting time, as being it is spring time and I need lighter ones so they don't over heat." I say as if it's the most known fact in the world. He walks up to me and starts to rub my wings hesitantly until I let out a moan of pleasure in which he becomes slowly more rough but still careful, we were soon interrupted by a maid who came busting in the place, I quickly hide my wings. Just after I pull them in she looks up and asks "What happened, a pillow fight?"

"A bird got in here and we released it back into the wild." I smoothly lied which she seemed to believe as it was a logical explanation.

Jellal and I let her lead us to the morning meal, I absorb the doubts of all people in the area as i preferred not to eat human food.

After breakfast we pack the remaining of our stuff and head towards our next clients house by foot though the forest where I have my wings out since it's only half a day away by foot we decided to walk it's also nice out. As we get closer to the next town I hide my wing under my cloak. I start to hum as we walk though the streets to our clients house, we're immediately ushered in after showing our marks identifying us where we're lead to the client I place the object on the table and ask "Is this not what your looking for?" the client meekly nods where I just leave as I hate being coffined in small rooms.


End file.
